1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to card socket assemblies and, particularly, to a card socket assembly used in a portable electronic device, e.g., mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), palm computer and etc.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless technology, portable electronic devices are becoming smaller and multifunctional. A portable electronic device usually includes a data card, e.g., a subscriber identity module (SIM) card used to store personal information and a card socket used to secure the data card.
A typical card socket assembly is usually disposed on a bottom wall of a battery receiving cavity. As such, the card socket assembly may increase the thickness of a portable electronic device incorporated with such type card socket assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.